Burn the World
by Vellichor29
Summary: Who knew that one man could destroy the world? He has taken everything… not just from me, but from everyone. Hope, dreams, life. All gone in a single flash. And now he has set the world ablaze. All that is left to do is burn.
**This is just a very simple One-Shot. I am just writing this to get used to the Fan-Fiction uploading process. It's a Death Note Fan-Fiction from L's point of view. I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. Let us watch the world burn, shall we?**

I fought for justice. I had always fought for justice. I know that my opponent thinks he is fighting for justice as well. I had believed that his justice was false, nothing more than a twisted lie. All he did was murder the criminals, I locked them away. I was the angel, he was the devil. A killer. 'Twas his name, _Kira_ , in fact. But now I'm not so sure.

I, along with the few former police officers at my side, are the only ones to have opposed this supposed god. Most of the public cheer for Kira, they believed that they had done no wrong. But I knew better. If Kira really was a god, and I know that he isn't, he wouldn't hesitate to wipe all of us out. We have all sinned in a god's eyes. Kira doesn't believe in redemption.

On paper, Kira's ideas sound decent. Nobel even. But eventually, he'll realize, as I have, that no one is innocent. People commit little atrocities every day. Eventually Kira will run out of major victims and start to punish those he once saw as innocent. He will look closer and see a world of sin he thought he had exterminated. I have no delusions about my own place in this world, even if I wasn't actively attempting to stop Kira, I would still be on his chopping block.

Soon, there will be no one left but Kira. He will have killed everyone, he will kill everyone unless I can stop him. But now I'm not so sure if I can. I have suspects, but they have all turned up negative. Even Light Yagami, who I am ninety-five percent sure is Kira, has eluded any real evidence. What if Kira really is just an entity who can take lives at will… but then why would he purposely choose to target criminals? And the good (relatively good, mind you) people who attempt to stop him? It doesn't make sense for Kira to be anything else besides human.

I had a news channel on, Sakura TV. It was one of the many news channels that openly supported Kira and held time slots for discussing Kira's virtues. It was despicable. He only watched in some vain attempt to see if Kira would try to contact them. Their advertising was correct, they were Kira's biggest fans. I watched with bored eyes, the things they spouted really were horrible. They were at a section of the show where they would allow people to call in, anonymously.

"Caller, you're on the air, what do you have to say about our lord and savior?" One of the newscasters said. He was a pudgy man in his late forties. He was a news anchor for one of the worst news channels in Japan, he was going nowhere in life. No wonder he supported Kira.

"I am Kira," the caller said. Everything went quiet. I stared at the TV in disbelief. I had watched this show countless times, not once had anyone every openly claimed to be Kira. The voice was masked with software so there was no way of knowing who this person was. If he was telling the truth, and I couldn't be sure if he was or wasn't, then this could not be any better.

I picked up my cellphone and hit the chief's speed dial number. He was currently at home with his family. "Chief Yagami, turn to Sakura TV immediately." He made a gruff noise in response.

"No way, is that really Kira?" he said on the other line.

"There's no way of knowing… where is your son?" I asked. If Light was Kira, I doubted that he would be at home while making this call.

"He's at cram school. You don't think this is him, do you?" the chief responded.

"There is less than a five percent chance, but he does have an alibi," I said. I don't know why I always lie. There is much more than a five percent chance that Light is behind all of this. He is intelligent, perhaps even more so than me. He would be sure that his family knew of his alibi while all of this went on. I guess that I have always lied to the chief because I wasn't sure of his loyalty to the case. If he found out his son was Kira… I don't think he would have the strength to execute him. "I want you to gather everyone and meet me at the hotel. If this is Kira, he has made a critical error." I received another gruff response.

I watched in fascination, attempting to identify if this was Kira or just an imposter. "I am Kira. I have a question for Sakura TV and everyone else watching: do you obey me?" It wasn't phrased normally, "will you obey me?" rather it was phrased as a demand. The masked voice sent shivers down my spine, but I sat resolute… as resolute as I could with how I sat. I whispered no to myself over and over again. I do not obey Kira, but I had no doubt that the hundreds of people watching this show did.

The anchors responded with a chorus of "Yes!" and some even fell to their knees in a bow.

"Good… good," the haunting voice said. It was as if he had been prepared to eliminate each and every person who had said no. "I have a very specific mission for all of my followers. I have been able to locate the detective known as L. He is in the Kanto region in one of the five star hotels. Now, bring me L!" Kira hung up.

He couldn't kill me himself, so he would just get a mob to do it. The news station went to a default screen explaining that there was some difficulty, but the message had been sent. I was to be hunted down. This was my fault, Kira had been able to figure out what kind of person I was. I would stay in nothing less than a five star hotel, and Kira had taken advantage of that. Even if he didn't know which one I was in, there was a limited number that he had to search. I am the cause of my own downfall.

The door opened, it was Watari. "We have to go," he said. I nodded, there was no point staying if I knew Kira's horde was coming. This was a victory for Kira, but he hadn't won the war. We walked quickly to the top of the hotel where my private helicopter was waiting. There was no doubt that we would be seen leaving.

I looked over the edge of the roof. Fire, lots and lots of fire. A massive mob was moving our way carrying torches. They planned to burn the hotel down. I wonder if they are just lucky or if this wasn't the first hotel they checked. The fire was rising quickly as I boarded the helicopter. We took off just as the fire had begun to consume the third floor. I looked out at the horde, it was much bigger than I assumed.

As we flew over the region, we saw many more hotels burning. So many innocents being consumed by the fires. Kira didn't care, of course, he would have ended up killing them all anyways. Kira's horde didn't care either, they only wished to please their twisted god. I hope that the chief and the others didn't make it to the hotel in time.

A feeling of hopelessness settled in my stomach. The world had been set ablaze. My failure had set in as well. So many people that I couldn't protect. Justice hadn't prevailed, only Kira had. So perhaps Kira was justice after all. I couldn't let him win.

"Yagami is down, so are the others. All caught within the blaze," Watari told me. Yet another failure. I had nothing now, no police force willing to cooperate, no headquarters to operate, and no evidence to initiate.

"Drop me off at the cram school nearest to the Yagami house, I have a hunch," I told Watari. He did as I asked. If Kira was justice, then I would play by his rules. I would not be beaten by a murderer. I was already no better than he was, we were just two different species of monster. Me, a liar, and him, a murderer. As we landed near the school, I grabbed a handgun for protection.

Light Yagami stood outside the school and approached us, his arm over his eyes. The blades stopped turning and I stepped out of the helicopter. "Light Yagami," I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes?" he said, confused.

"I am L," I said. The shock on his face was not contained. I could see the slightest hint of malice, but it was hidden well. If he was Kira, then he shouldn't be able to kill me without my name.

"Oh… what do you need?" he seemed hopeful. Perhaps he had planned this. No, he did plan this. He is Kira and he needs to know my name and face. He wanted to meet me so he could see my face… then he would find my name.

"Your father is dead," I said. I hoped to catch him off guard with this fact. If he did send that mob after me, he shouldn't have intended to kill his father. Unless he was already so far gone that his father is now just a necessary causality.

"How!" He did seem surprised. I guess that he didn't mean to kill him. No matter.

"Kira sent a mob after us. He found out which hotel we were staying at and had the mob set it ablaze," I said, mixing truth and lies. There was no need to tell the truth to Kira.

"Is that so?" Light said, "And you came all this way to tell me this personally? Is the mob still after you? Or do they think you perished in the flames?" Arrogance seeped off his voice.

"I am here to execute you under the grounds that you are Kira," I said calmly, pulling out the handgun. I have a theory. If we are operating under Kira's rules, then no one should care if I kill Light Yagami to prove that he isn't Kira. And if he is Kira, then I have made the right choice.

"What? I'm not Kira!" he said immediately.

"We'll know that once you're dead," I replied, pulling the trigger. I aimed for the head, I didn't want him to suffer… just in case he wasn't Kira. But I killed him none-the-less. I saw something fall out of his pack once his body hit the ground. I approached it and read the cover… Death Note. I picked it up and rummaged through it. It was covered in names, many that I recognized from the Kira killings. So he really was Kira.

"Man, he went out like a bitch!" A voice behind me said. I turned to see a giant, pale-faced bat thing. I freaked out and screamed, landing on my ass. "I am Ryuk, the Shinigami," it said.

"A Shinigami…" I said to myself. A real Shinigami! So this was how Kira killed, the notebook was supernatural. The weapon of a god of death.

"Now that you have touched that notebook, you can see me. It is now yours to do with as you wish, I must follow whomever keeps the notebook. But be warned, a human who uses the Death Note can go to neither Heaven nor Hell for eternity," the Shinigami said.

Heaven and Hell are real. I would be going to Hell anyways, I am a monster after all. "That will be unnecessary," I said. So many things began to rush into my mind. Watari stared at me from the helicopter. He knew that I would do anything for justice, but murder someone I wasn't even sure was Kira, I'm sure he wasn't proud of this. But I was right, I am always right.

What is justice, anyways? Kira had won, even if his body was lying dead on the ground. He had made me resort to his ways to stop him. What sort of a detective am I? I guess I'm no hero, no angel. Just another monster. My mind has been made up, my resolve never stronger. I looked at some of the rules of the Death Note before pulling out a pen. This needs to be tested, even if I can see the Shinigami before my eyes.

I wrote in the notebook "L. Lawliet 21 days." I closed the book and gave it back to the Shinigami, "I won' be needing it anymore," I said. He just stared at me, grew wings, and flew away. I got back into the helicopter, "I have won… let's go back home," I told Watari. The ride back was not victorious for me.

I watched the fires spread on the news. More buildings were consumed by the blaze, more innocents dead because of me. They finally sent in the military to kill the mob, yet more deaths to my name. Watari may believe that I have only killed one person all those days ago, but I have been responsible for so much more. I have worked tirelessly since that day, solving as many cases as possible. I have put more criminals to death in the last 21 days than I ever have. But even their deaths weighed on my consciousness.

But today was the day, my last day. I had spent it in an empty office, looking out at the world through a bay window. My desk was clear, I had solved all of the cases that have been sent to me. Now all that was left was to die. Watari stood behind me. At least he'll survive and can pass on my title to someone worthy.

"Whammy," I said. I addressed him by his real name, there was no need to hide it anymore.

"Lawliet," he responded. I had never told him what today was. He didn't need to know. He would try to stop it, but it was too late. What's done is done.

"I have chosen my successor, Near," I said. Near was a bright boy that had become my clone. He was young still, but he would mature once the title had been passed to him. I know that Mello had also wanted my title, but he wasn't ready.

Watari nodded, not knowing why I had been working so hard recently or why I had chosen my successor just now. But he probably had an idea. He might have just believed that I was feeling guilty for personally ending a life and now I was working so hard to make up for that. But he of all people should know that a monster can feel no guilt. "I would like to be alone for a while," I asked him. He stood and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Now I was left alone with my thoughts. My monstrous thoughts. Had I done a good job? I had been responsible for many deaths in my life, how could anyone in my position believe themselves to be a hero, or even on the side of good? How am I justice? How is any of this justice? I could feel my heart speeding up, the heart attack was coming. Suddenly it hit me hard. I clutched my chest in pain. And then the monster L was no more.

 **So how was it? Any good? It was a quick write, really. Took me only an hour to write and an hour to edit. Death Note is one of my all-time favorite animes, so I wanted to do at least one story for it. I might end up doing another, I don't know yet. The world is on fire, L is dead.**


End file.
